


The World Revolving Around Us

by Breemarie12256



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, Spin-Off, inspired by: Remnant’s Sapphire by Skylar Sparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: Sisters Maya and Jessica get separated from each other during a Grimm attack at their home village Shion. One ends up in Mistral with Team RNJR, Qrow and Oscar, and one ends up in Menagerie with the Belladonna family. How will the sisters reunite?





	The World Revolving Around Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sooo Remnant’s Sapphire has been deleted from my account because the author of the original story came back and started writing the story again. So, Skylar and I made a deal and she said I can make a spin-off of the original and we can even work on some chapters together! But...I don’t really know how collabs work on here. I’ll figure it out, though! 
> 
> Enjoy the first chap!

Screams. Blood. Bodies. That’s all that Maya could register hearing and seeing from where she and Jessica were hiding. 

Shion village was being attacked by a party of bandits. Everything was burning. Their parents were dead. In just one night, their entire world came crashing down right in front of their eyes. 

Maya’s eyes widened when she saw a Nevermore charging straight at her. She heard Jessica scream her name in terror. And....fear. Maya was the one screaming when she saw Jessica suddenly appearing in front of her, and then...she got eaten alive by the Nevermore. No.....no, she...! 

Maya felt something snap inside of her. She felt her left hand....burn!? 

Panicking, Maya quickly fastened her gaze to her palm. Seeing the ashes on it slowly form into a small blade. What..? 

Maya then remembered something her old teacher at school said. If she was able to do supernatural things like make weapons out of ash, then that means...she has a semblance. And the only way huntsmen and huntresses could get semblances is when...they unlock their auras. 

Maya had another flashback. — When she witnessed Jessica being eaten alive by a Grimm, she felt the urge to protect her sister. She’s already been through enough that night, losing her parents, seeing her village getting burned down, seeing her relatives and school friends die right in front of her. Seeing those things happen put a lot of weight on her shoulders. 

Maya took a deep breath, and charged towards the Nevermore. Blade in hand. Ready to at least die killing the monster that killed her sister. If she does die now, she’ll die knowing that her sister. Her parents. Her family. Her friends. Were avenged. 

With a sharp battle cry, Maya raised the blade up to the Nevermore’s chest, and stabbed it straight in the heart. Unless, Grimm are heartless..? Eh they probably aren’t or else they’ll be dead before she could even kill them. 

The Nevermore shrieked in pain. And then...it froze. Maya glared warily at it, stabbing her blade deeper in case the creature was trying to trick her into thinking that it’s dying. But what happened next was the opposite. 

The Nevermore disintegrated into ash. Leaving nothing but the burning cobblestone behind. Which means, she was alone. She had nothing left. No one left. 

Maya fell to her knees, exhausted. She dropped her blade, trying to catch her breath. It wasn’t long before she completely fell to the ground. Her eyelids began to drop. But she couldn’t help but see someone dressed in armor with a _**flame symbol**_ on it run towards her. And then her world went black. 


End file.
